Archi del Cuore
by Litha-chan
Summary: -Yaoi,Romance,Lemon,A.U.- Um reencontro e antigas lembranças reacendendo velhos sentimentos. Alguns laços não podem ser rompidos com a distância, ainda mais quando se tem muito em jogo... -MdM e Shura-


**Archi**** del Cuore  
(Laços do Coração)  
Saint**** Seiya  
Máscara da Morte & Shura  
Yaoi****, Romance, Lemon, A.U.  
Classificação +18 anos**

* * *

**Archi**** del Cuore**

**(Laços do Coração)**

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

-

Era uma surpresa para mim. Depois de tanto tempo sem ter nenhuma notícia, ou saber o que tinha acontecido com ele, encontro-o almoçando em um dos meus restaurantes favoritos...

Quantos anos desde a última vez em que nos vimos? Uns oito anos talvez... Desde que ele fora embora retornando para Espanha. Sim, uns oito anos que não via meu... amigo.

Escutando sua voz com o perfeito timbre másculo carregado pelo sotaque, imagino que esteja tratando de negócios...

"Si, yo repasso para usted ainda hoje o relatório da reunião... Claro, não tem nenhum problema... Ok".

É, são negócios... E já que ele terminou de falar ao celular... Acho que vou cumprimentá-lo pelos velhos tempos.

"Quem è vivo sempre compare...". Sorri ao encarar os olhos amendoados que se arregalaram ao me reconhecer.

"Carlo!! Minha Nossa Señora... Cuánto tempo, mi amigo!".

Ele se levantou e puxou-me para um abraço caloroso. Um daqueles que você não quer se afastar. Forte e marcante.

"Você sumiu, não deu notizie, espanhol...". Abracei-o dando fortes tapas em suas costas.

"Muchos problemas mi amigo... Pero diga-me, o que tem feito?".

"Tantos problemas assim que o fizeram se esquecer de mim?". Sentei-me em uma cadeira na mesma mesa que ele.

Sim, eu estava tentando. Tentando retroceder a um ponto primordial que cercava nossas vidas e nossa amizade.

"Nunca me esqueci de usted, Carlo. Cómo poderia esquecer mi amigo?".

Uma coisa que sempre me fascinou em Shura, era o seu sorriso. Acho que por ser quase um espelho de meu próprio jeito de sorrir. Um sorriso discreto, de canto de lábios, acompanhado por um olhar significativo... Aqueles olhos amendoados, quase rasgados. Ele simplesmente me encantava.

"Sei... Senti muito sua falta, Shura. Muita mesmo". Olhei-o intensamente ao falar e pude notar um pequeno e discreto rubor em sua face.

"Falta de nuestros juegos?".

"Non só dos nostri jogos...". Olhei para suas mãos em busca do que eu não desejava encontrar, e com um suspiro de alivio, constatei que pelo menos, legalmente, ele não estava casado.

"Carlo... Yo... también senti".

Instintivamente segurei, de forma discreta, sua mão e recebi em resposta um olhar intenso.

Eu tinha tanta coisa presa em minha mente, queria poder contar-lhe tudo pelo que passei por esses anos de distanciamento, mas meu celular tocando quebrou todo o momento e minha linha de pensamento se desfez. E tive que atender.

"Si, Carlo falando... Non, non... Diga a ele che estarei ai em alguns minutos... Si, si... Arrivederci". Só pude suspirar ao terminar a ligação. Teria que arrumar um jeito de encontrá-lo novamente.

"Estoy vendo que usted tem mucho trabajo. Melhor usted correr logo antes que cortem la cabeza, mi amigo".

Ele me sorria enquanto levava o copo de vinho aos lábios finos.

"Se cortarem a cabeça do chefe, ficarão no olho da rua, mio amico. Apenas tenho che decidere umas pendências com um empresário".

"Jefe? No creo, virou patrão?".

Soltei um riso alto com a cara de espanto.

"Sim, amico. Agora eu sou O chefe". Disse ostentando um olhar de orgulho.

"Parabéns, Carlo! Si usted no estivesse de saída tomaríamos um vinho para comemorar".

Vi nessa brecha a oportunidade que desejava. E eu tinha que segurá-la com unhas e dentes.

"Facciamo o seguinte, podemos marcar para comemorar e colocarmos os assuntos em dia, hoje alla notte. Che cosa me diz, espanhol?".

Alguns segundos se passaram antes que ele me desse uma resposta. Parecia pensativo, se deveria ou não aceitar o meu convite, e em seus olhos, que me encaravam como se pudessem ler a minha alma, pude vislumbrar algo que não sabia discernir o que era.

"Todo bueno, podemos nos encontrar hoje la noche".

Meu peito se encheu de um sentimento que há muito estava apagado.

"Eccellente!".

"Y dónde que te encuentro? Aquí mesmo?".

"Non. È migliore nos encontramos em um local mais calmo. Se importa se for a casa mia?". Eu me sentia nervoso. Ele tinha esse poder sobre mim.

Ao contrario do que pensei, que ia demorar em me dar essa resposta, ele me surpreendeu respondendo com um sorriso nos lábios.

"No, no me importo, é até mejor mesmo". Respondeu e levou mais uma vez a taça de vinho aos lábios.

Se ele soubesse que aquele gesto era por demais sensual vindo dele, não faria isso ao meu lado. Tentando me recuperar, pigarreei e deixei minha voz sair firme.

"Então... Esse aqui é o meu nuovo indirizzo...". Disse retirando um cartão do bolso do meu terno e escrevendo atrás do papel azulado. "Às 19hs está bene para você?". Terminando de escrever elevei os olhos para fitá-lo e ainda pude vê-lo lambendo os lábios. Pelos deuses!

"Sí, às 19hs está excelente, italiano". Pegou o cartão por entre meus dedos e deu mais um sorriso.

Levantei-me em seguida. Eu realmente tinha que ir embora dali e travava uma luta contra a razão e os sentimentos.

Estiquei minha mão para um cumprimento cordial, um simples aperto de mãos e me surpreendi com o que aconteceu em seguida.

Ele, Shura, assim que segurou em minha mão, me puxou em direção a si, colando nossos corpos. Ainda segurava a minha mão e com a outra me envolvia em um abraço batendo não com força nas minhas costas e sim em pequenos carinhos. Com o rosto próximo ao meu ouvido, deixou as palavras saírem baixas e roucas.

"Yo realmente sentía su falta, más do que deveria...".

Senti seus lábios roçarem perto de meu pescoço e me segurei no diminuto fio de racionalidade que me restava. Estávamos em um local público onde não olhavam com bons olhos demonstrações de afetos entre homens.

Afastei-me a contra gosto de seu corpo, mas ainda permanecia segurando sua mão.

"Estarei te esperando questa notte".

"E eu irei con certeza".

"Arrivederci".

"Adiós".

**- **

Madrecita... Meu coração estava batendo acelerado em minha boca! Eu nunca poderia imaginar que acabaria reencontrando Carlo depois de tanto tempo. Bom, eu desejava reencontrá-lo, tanto que vim comer no restaurante que sempre freqüentávamos – algo inconsciente talvez -, mas não podia imaginar que o destino seria tão bom para mim depois de tantas desgraças.

Carlo... O italiano se tornara ainda mais belo e sensual com o passar do tempo. E o cheiro? A voz com aquele timbre que sempre me deixava com os pêlos da nuca eriçados só de lembrar? E aquele olhar? Não sei como consegui me manter indiferente. _Se_ é que consegui me manter tão indiferente assim. Ao fitar aqueles olhos, me vi invadido por tantas lembranças: nossa amizade, de quando finalmente ficamos juntos e de nossa separação abrupta.

Não sei dizer se ainda estaríamos juntos se há oito anos atrás eu não tivesse retornado a Espanha para o enterro de meu pai. E este fato acabou por culminar em desenfreados acontecimentos, tais como minha posse à frente dos negócios da família, minha mãe adoecendo nos meses seguintes a perda de meu pai e vários outros. Todos eles foram acontecimentos lastimáveis. O que eu apenas queria era voltar para a Itália, voltar para meus amigos, para _meu_ amigo Carlo e para a vida pacata que tinha.

Eu era apenas um jovem de 23 anos que gostava de viver a vida como qualquer pessoa normal, que de uma hora para outra se via com um peso nos ombros e uma responsabilidade gigante.

Sentado aqui, ainda tomando meu vinho, confesso que se me fosse permitido voltar no tempo, repetiria alguns fatos. Hoje não posso dizer que não faria nada igual. Se dissesse isso, estaria apagando de minha vida uma das coisas que me é mais importante.

Bom, não é hora de ficar se remoendo por fatos antigos. Agora o que tenho que ter em mente se encontra na forma de um belo e charmoso italiano e uma visita em sua casa. Pela hora que foi marcado, creio que vamos jantar, e até já sei o que levar. Só de imaginar a cara dele já me dá vontade de rir.

Já são 13h20min, acho melhor retornar para a empresa, ainda tenho muito o que fazer, uma vez que a mudança da sede dos negócios para Itália nos acarretou alguns transtornos. Tenho também que tomar algumas providências, aproveitar que só irei retornar para Espanha amanhã, sábado, à tarde; tenho que deixar tudo encaminhado para a próxima semana.

Essa noite será embalada por muita conversa, sei que terei que responder muitas perguntas, mas uma coisa é certa, preciso deixar tudo em pratos limpos. Talvez depois do jantar... E tudo dependerá dele.

"Infierno!". Sinto meu celular vibrando insistentemente e pelo horário nem preciso olhar o visor para saber de onde possa ser. "Gonzáles, já estoy a caminho... No. Só tenho que assinar uns documentos... Está bem, até mais".

Chamei o garçom pedindo a conta e em poucos minutos já ganhava as ruas em direção a empresa. Não queria me demorar muito por lá.

**- **

"Droga! Faz tempo che non me sinto nervoso di questa forma". Os passos cortavam insistentemente o espaço da sala.

O italiano já tentara de tudo um pouco para se acalmar. Ver o futebol que estava sendo transmitido pela rede local, escutar alguma música, e até mesmo uma xícara de chá. Por fim, tentou o que sempre fazia para se sentir bem... Uma taça de vinho.

Um toque e um som suave de campainha ressoaram pelo apartamento.

"Con la certezza è ele...". Seus olhos buscaram o relógio sobre a estante contatando que eram 19hs. "Pontual come sempre".

Largando a taça em um apoio na mesa de centro da sala, Carlo caminhou rapidamente até a porta. Antes de abrir não conseguiu evitar em soltar um longo suspiro. Era como se com esse ato, buscasse forças para não fraquejar diante a tão marcante impressão que o espanhol lhe dava.

"Nell'ora. Entre, la casa è sua". Dei espaço para ele passar, mas meus olhos estavam fixos naqueles olhos amendoados.

"Bueno saber. Trouxe um bueno y saboroso vino español. O mejor".

Ah aquele sorriso... E aquela implicância característica dele. Eu podia sentir meu corpo todo se aquecendo.

"Os migliori sono os italianos". Comentei enquanto ele entrava.

"Concordo em parte, mas depende do que usted esteja se referindo. Todavía continúo diciendo que os mejores são os espanhóis". Seus olhos percorriam o ambiente.

"Teremos la notte toda para discutir sobre isso, e te mostrarei che os migliori definitivamente sono os italianos". Cruzei os braços e meu rosto ostentava um sorriso de satisfação.

"Interessante".

"Sente-se, io vou pegar un calice". Tive que deixá-lo sozinho na sala. Eu o queria, mas primeiro tínhamos que conversar.

E iríamos conversar.

** -**

**Continua...**

* * *

Está fic é um presente (atrasado) para a escritora **Blanxe **que gosta do casal Máscara da Morte, vulgo _Carlo di Angelis_ – nome criado pela escritora **Pipe **para o cavaleiro de Câncer -, e Shura. 

Ahh sim, intencionalmente, o capítulo foi escrito com a mistura de italiano e espanhol. Porque ambas as línguas, vindo desses hombres, são sexies. Bem, eu acho que não ficou tão difícil de se entender, até porque não escrevi tudo, apenas algumas palavras... Pode ocorrer de futuramente escrever sem essa mistura, mas buscarei um senso comum né... O que você acha Blanxuda?

**_Palavra da beta:_**_ UAU... minha filhota Faye que me perdoe, mas eu sinto que vou gostar disso. Dois dos mais sexies homens do Santuário juntos... É, eu li aquela fic da Mudoh e nunca mais esqueci daquele "Apenas mete." 8D. Sei que eu vou sofrer com uma fic escrita em três línguas, mas eu adoro um desafio... Então, mete bala, Raposa!! _

**_Adendo da autora:_** _Desta vez vou re-aprender Italiano e aprender Espanhol. Isso será divertido_ XD

Para encontrar a continuação desta fic, fiquem atentos as minhas postagens aqui ou no Nyah Fanfiction, onde atualizo sempre que posso. Um detalhe... Esta fic participou da 3ª edição da Warm Fanzine (Anime Friends 2007)

**_Bjins_****_ e inté  
Litha-chan_**


End file.
